theamazingworldofgumballcrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Bubblegum Fireson
Bubblegum Christopher Fireson '''is the main character of the comic series, The Fabulous Land of Bubblegum. '''Bubblegum Fireson is a fictional character and the gender-swapped version of Gumball Watterson. She is a twelve-year-old, turquoise colored female cat that goes to Almore Junior High with her ten-year-old adopted little sister Darlene and her four-year-old brother Elias. Bubblegum is in high school. Bubblegum also has a crush on Kenny, who is also in Bubblegum's class. Kenny has a crush on Bubblegum as well, but they struggle to express their emotions to each other. Looks Bubblegum is a blue cat. On her oversized head, she has six whiskers, but only five are visible because her head is always at an angle. She usually wears orange skirt coupled with a twhite sweater. Like her mother and father, Bubblegum doesn't wear shoes, and is the only member of The Firesons (including Darlene and Riley) with visible eyelashes. Relationships Darlene Bubblegum and Darlene are best friends and have a very close sisterly relationship. The two girls have a big imagination and like to get into mischief. They get along very well, although they argue at times. However, Bubblegum can be a bad influence on Darlene. Bubblegum sometimes turns her nose up at Darlene's ideas and they both go for a more childish or foolish approach. Darlene was once Bubblegum's pet, who sprouted legs for some reason, learned to talk and became able to digest food other than fish flakes. Elias Bubblegum usually relies on Elais with her problems. He likes to inform Bubblegum that he is right and she is wrong. Although Bubblegum will never admit it, she actually loves and admires her brother and knows that he is right about things most of the time. Nicholas Bubblegum loves her father very much, though she does believe he is terrifying. She does not like to face the consequences of her actions and tell him if she does something wrong, because of Nicholas' fiery temper. Riley Bubblegum loves his mother very much, and inherits her silliness from her. However, Riley can be tough on Bubblegum when the situation demands it and she's also been known to make fun of him sometimes and use their foolishness to her advantage. As seen on an Almore Stream video, Bubblegum likes to poke Ricley's 'weird bit on her belly when he is unaware of it. Riley reacts strongly to this, making the same "dah!" noise after every poke. Kenny Kenny is Bubblegum's love interest. Bubblegum has a gigantic crush on him, and Kenny has one on her, too. She often blurts that she loves/likes him and gets away with it either by keeping it as a secret, hiding it, twisting it, or hoping he ignores it. Despite it being somewhat obvious that Kenny likes her back, she is always nervous when she has to ask him out on a date or even talk to him because she is afraid he might reject her. When they are about to kiss, the moment is usually interrupted. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Mr. Simian's Class Category:Firesons Category:Cats Category:Almore Junior High Category:Crossover Category:FanFiction Category:Gender-Swapped Characters Category:TAWOG Characters Category:PPG Crossover Category:Females